


【九澤】Daybreak

by kanesilver



Series: 【歌曲衍生】 [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 九澤, 零鋒
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanesilver/pseuds/kanesilver
Summary: 獵人九x王子澤。大概是29歲x20歲這樣。
Relationships: 陳零九/邱鋒澤
Series: 【歌曲衍生】 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711159
Kudos: 17





	【九澤】Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> 不必害怕，晨曦已經到來。

***

SawanoHiroyuki[nZk]:Aimer/Ninelie (Cry Version)

***

Don't be afraid

1

火焰，滿眼都是鮮紅的火焰。

他所熟悉的一切正被無情的火舌吞噬，燒焦的味道嗆鼻得可怕，夾帶著血腥的鐵鏽味，邱鋒澤眼睜睜地看著一個個他信賴又尊敬的士兵與護衛被衝進皇宮的叛軍殘酷地殺害，那些曾經帶給他很多溫暖回憶的人們逐漸倒下，變成了一具具冰冷的屍體。

「放開我——放我回去、我要回去！」

邱鋒澤失控地大喊，顧不得沙啞的聲音帶著撕裂的疼痛，他奮力地試圖掙開旁邊死死拑住他的騎士，但那人一雙正抓住他的有力臂彎卻絲毫沒有半分的動搖。

「你放開我，讓我回去！...我要回去啊——」

邱鋒澤還在掙扎，放聲的大喊到了最後竟變成了帶著哭腔的懇求，一路看著邱鋒澤長大的騎士團長也於心不忍，但此時此刻也只能鐵下心腸，他大聲地呵斥，「王子殿下，回不去了！這裡已經沒救了！」

邱鋒澤僵在了原地，那鐵一般的事實如寒冷的冰椎直直插入心臟，鑽心的痛楚讓他一時無法呼吸。

耳邊傳來了騎士的勸告，那人顯然也帶著滿腔的不忍，「要走了，王子殿下，讓我們護送你離開吧。」

他的手無力地垂在身旁，要走了，對啊，他再也回不來了。

蓄謀篡位已久的大臣在今天發起了叛變，儘管他們對這個歹毒之人一直有著防備之心，但沒想到那人竟然聯合了外族的軍隊攻進皇宮，為了權力甚至不惜把國家拱手讓人，就算他們派出了最優秀的士兵守住王城，奮戰到最後一刻，結果也還是敵不過對方源源不絕的外援。

那個從小到大給了他數之不盡溫暖記憶的家，如今，只是混沌一片的人間煉獄罷了。

在失去意識的前一秒，邱鋒澤想，要是知道今天早上會是最後一次見到父王和母后——

給他們一個緊緊的擁抱該有多好。

2

緩緩睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的是一片暖黃色的天花板，有輕柔悠揚的樂曲傳來，是誰在撥弄著某種樂器的弦線。

這裡是...天堂嗎？還是地獄？

怎麼還會有他小時候母后最喜歡唱給他聽的安眠曲聲音呢——

邱鋒澤試圖從床上撐起身來，身體卻像被灌了鉛般沉重，他一時撐不住，手下一軟又差點跌回床上。

一雙溫暖的手在身後接住了他，邱鋒澤抬頭，看見一個棕髮的陌生男子。那人有著小麥色的肌膚，或許是帶有異域的血統，五官與輪廓顯得格外深邃。

「王子殿下，小心。」

邱鋒澤在那人的攙扶下坐了起來，背後放了一個舒適的靠墊，那人似乎是讀到了他眼中的疑惑，開口道，「我叫陳零九，是村莊的獵人。」

陳零九向他解釋，皇宮的騎士們用盡最後一分力氣領著他逃到這裡，最後能平安到達村莊的，連同邱鋒澤，只有十二個人。

王城失守，叛變成功的大臣帶著外族大模斯樣地侵占王城的每一處，就在今天，邱鋒澤正式地失去了他的國家。

而他現在所身處的村莊位於王城的邊緣，與城區的中心相隔一片茂密的樹林，是在地圖上也不甚起眼的一個小點，儘管它屬於王城的管轄，卻也因為地點過於遍遠一直保持著微妙的獨立狀態，但正正是因為這種獨特的位置，村莊才能在這次叛軍的入侵下幸免於難，反而成為了邱鋒澤一行人最佳的藏身之地。

陳零九的語氣平穩而低沉，可邱鋒澤卻不難想像騎士們帶著他一路從皇宮逃過來的畫面是有多麼驚心動魄，為了保住他，或許又有不知道多少個人壯烈犧牲。他寄望在陳零九的話裡找到那點殘存的希望，然而事實總是血淋淋的——他的父母、他最親密的家人，終歸是無一倖免。

一想到這裡，邱鋒澤就不禁紅了眼眶，握成拳頭的手顫抖著，指甲深深扎入皮肉，卻不及他胸口被挖出一個大洞萬分之一的疼痛。

「沒事，想哭就哭吧。」

陳零九寬大的手掌覆在邱鋒澤的手上，偏高的體溫彷彿蘊含無窮的力量，或許是因為獵人要經常手持武器的緣故，那人的手結了一層厚厚的繭，明明是那樣粗糙的觸感，此刻卻成為了邱鋒澤最想要依賴的柔軟。

邱鋒澤再也忍不住，滾燙的淚水落下，放聲地哭了一場。

3

邱鋒澤又花了幾天時間休養，他所受的傷已經痊癒得八八九九，最困擾的反而是因為長期躺下而引起那種頭重腳輕的不適。

陳零九每天早上都會出門，據那人所說是外出打獵。邱鋒澤在房子裡百無聊賴地轉著，發現陳零九的房子收藏了很多他從未見過，千奇百怪的藏品。

有各種奇形怪狀的石頭，叫不出名字的木頭雕刻，閃爍璀璨的水晶，明明是形態各異的收藏品，陳列在房子裡卻別有一種奇妙的和諧。

剛踏入家門的陳零九看到這一幕，輕笑道，「王子殿下，對我的東西就這麼有興趣嗎？」

邱鋒澤霎時就有種偷窺被戳破的尷尬，他猛地站直，結結巴巴的，「我、我就隨便看看...」

儘管他也不知道他為何要如此慌張。

陳零九上下掃視了他一遍，問道，「看樣子好像身體恢復得不錯了？」

邱鋒澤點點頭，「嗯，狀態好很多了。」

於是陳零九邀請他，「要不要出去逛一下？」

步出家門的一瞬，猛烈的午後陽光耀眼得讓邱鋒澤睜不開眼，那落在眼皮上的溫度讓他眼眶一熱，邱鋒澤突然發覺，原來能看得到陽光，是多麼讓人值得高興的一件事。

萬里無雲的天空一片湛藍，自由自在的鳥兒於空中翱翔，唱著高亢悅耳的歌。村莊是純樸的，一座座簡陋的小屋參差不齊地排列，卻又緊密地與鄰家相連，煙囪冒著富有人情味的炊煙，有某戶人家在門前的地上插了幾枝竹竿，上面掛著一張厚重的棉被，精神奕奕的婦人捲起衣袖用藤條拍打著被子，時而中氣十足地向幾個在附近追追逐逐的小孩大喊著。

那幾個小孩歡快地跑來跑去，母親的吆喝並不能阻止他們玩樂的興致，他們赤著腳，腳丫子沾滿了灰灰的塵埃與泥濘，一顆小碎石不小心被踢中，咕嚕咕嚕滾到邱鋒澤腳邊。

邱鋒澤怔在原地，一時之間不知道如何反應。

眼前的畫面，跟他所認知的王城太不同了——

邱鋒澤所熟悉的王城，大家都是穿著得體華貴的打扮，高貴的婦人會在馬車輕輕撩開簾子，探出頭來向路邊的店家說著今日要購買的清單，小孩們會抱著書本，或背著練習用的武器在學堂間來回，家裡的侍衛會跟在他們的身後，保護小孩子的安全。

邱鋒澤禁不住內心的懊惱，他一直以為在父王的統治下，每一位子民都是光鮮亮麗的，面對眼前如此樸素的村莊，邱鋒澤赫然就成為了那個不懂得體恤民心而處在雲端的貴族。

陳零九回頭，「王子殿下，歡迎來到現實世界。」

4

邱鋒澤跟在陳零九身後，踩在腳下的沙石讓他的鞋子蒙上了一層淺淺的灰，他緊緊咬著唇，唇瓣被他尖尖的牙齒弄得發麻。

陳零九忍不住在前面笑了出來——邱鋒澤的樣子實在是太像一個賭氣的小朋友了，「怎麼了王子殿下，看到我們這麼貧乏的村莊，受到衝擊了？」

王子殿下四個字無端地讓邱鋒澤感到刺耳，他用力地搖搖頭，似乎是這樣就可以把他滿腦子的鬱悶甩出去，「我沒有。」

「一直都住在雍容華貴的皇宮裡，突然要搬到這種鄉下地方來，的確是會不習慣啦，」陳零九慢悠悠地說道，「你會看不起我們，也是正常。」

邱鋒澤立馬抬頭反駁，「不是！我沒有！」

卻對上那人一雙笑意盈盈的眼眸。

邱鋒澤一時氣結，咬了咬牙，「你故意耍我！」

陳零九馬上搖搖頭，以帶有笑意的聲音安撫，「我沒有要耍你的意思，我只是希望你不要感到愧疚而已，」陳零九像是能看穿邱鋒澤的心思，把他所在意卻不曾訴諸於口的思緒都一一點破，「我們的生活在物質上確實是沒有城裡來得富裕，但在這裡的每一個人，都過得很充實快樂。」

邱鋒澤想起了那幾個小孩奔跑時無憂無慮的笑顏，還有那個忙碌的婦人滿頭大汗卻充滿朝氣的表情，他蹙著眉，帶著不解，「你們...就不會想要跟城裡的人有同樣的待遇嗎？」

那人笑笑，「這種想法太天真了，就算是再英明的君主，也不可能保證每個人平等，」剛踏入成年不久的王子顯然是涉世未深，陳零九繼續說道，「你的父王把資源先集中在靠近中心的城區，是很正確的決定。我們與王城隔開了一個樹林，城裡的人雖然跟我們甚少接觸，甚至不知道我們的存在，但他們或多或少都會有著遍遠地區就是貧民窟的概念。」

陳零九淡淡地說著，微微低頭的樣子讓邱鋒澤有一種莫名的憂傷，「說來諷刺，但人類的優越感，往往就是維持和平的關鍵。」

王城的人自恃高人一等，飄飄然也自然滿足現狀。那麼，那個叛變的人呢？是否也是因為登不上國王的寶座覺得優越感被踐踏才發動了戰爭？

他倏地就感到喉頭一緊，過了半響才慢慢開口，「但你們不會覺得不公平嗎？」

「那你又覺得什麼才是公平呢？每一個人都過得富裕，還是每一個人都一樣貧窮？」陳零九以溫和的語調反問，言辭間的犀利卻讓邱鋒澤彷彿是噎住了一樣無法言語，「你的父王並不是拋棄了我們，他是一個為了人民盡心盡力的國王，我們都能感受得到的。」

那篤定的語氣讓邱鋒澤心頭一暖，有種說不清道不明的情感在胸膛慢慢發酵、膨漲，然後傾瀉了出來。

他握了握拳頭，向前踏了一步，「總有一天，我會成為跟我父王一樣深受人民愛戴的君主。」

陳零九似乎是有點驚訝，他揚起眉毛，「言下之意，就是王子殿下要準備復仇的意思嘍？」

邱鋒澤點點頭——他清楚地知道這番如同宣戰的言論有著何等重大的份量，他一字一句地說，「沒錯，我要奪回屬於我、屬於我們的國家，」他的拳頭握緊，放開，又再用力地把手指收進掌心，「到時候，你願意助我一臂之力嗎？」

然後他就看見那人笑了一下，繼而半跪在他身前，牽過他因為緊張而發抖的手，提起指尖，輕輕地在他的手背上吻了一下。

陳零九向他施予了那個古老而嚴肅的吻手禮，代表的是絕對的忠誠、尊敬與崇拜。

羽毛一樣輕飄飄的觸感有如電流，從手背一直蔓延到全身，邱鋒澤不可遏止地聽到了自己心臟的高鳴。

在一片吵雜的躁動之中，他惟獨聽到了陳零九的嗓音，「殿下，我樂意至極 。」

5

至那天起，邱鋒澤開展了可以稱得上是特訓的行程。

作為王子，他在皇宮裡自然會涉獵劍術、弓道和狩獵等的武術範疇，但在陳零九口中，那些他一直引以為傲的皇家招式通通都變成了不實用的花架子，他見過陳零九打獵的樣子，在獵物遠處屏住氣息一步一步地靠近，沉住氣等待著最恰當的時機，一旦出手講求的就是一招斃命，就算獵物僥倖逃跑，那人也還是一副波爛不驚的模樣，靜候著牠再度鬆懈的一刻，然後出奇制勝。

第一次看到的時候，邱鋒澤禁不住內心的驚訝，和那源源不絕的憧憬與仰慕。

陳零九好像成為了邱鋒澤的導師，身為年長者武功高強又穩重沉著的姿態亦如可靠的兄長，一直以來都是獨生子的邱鋒澤感受到了別樣的溫暖，發現自己每一天最期待的，就是與陳零九獨處的時間。

「肩膀放鬆，手臂提高一點。」陳零九拍拍他的肩膀，再從身後伸出一隻手輕輕托著他的前臂，另一隻手則放在了腰上提醒著他要挺直。邱鋒澤宛如被那人圈在懷裡，只要往後退一小步就會貼上陳零九的胸膛，若即若離的體溫與灑在耳邊的溫熱氣息倏地就讓他心猿意馬。

只是把那人當成是兄長的話，他的心也不會跳得那麼快吧...

「王子殿下，集中一點。」低沉的嗓音又在耳邊炸開，邱鋒澤猛地回過神來，慌慌張張地回應。

「哦、對、對不起——」他想隨便說點什麼來掩蓋自己怦怦直響的心跳，開口，竟是支支吾吾的，「那個...呃、你、你可以不用叫我王子殿下啦，好像很見外似的。」

「好吧，鋒澤，」陳零九應道，「但還是請你專心一點。」

欸我、我也不是叫你直接喚我名字的意思啊——

嗖——已在弦上的弓箭射出，在那隻悠閒地喝著水的梅花鹿後方墜落，小鹿被嚇了一跳，尾巴一甩拔腿就跑。

邱鋒澤後知後覺地看著那枝虛無地躺在地上的箭，失望得耷拉著腦袋，心裡也萌生了一種難以言喻的愧疚。陳零九看著他眉頭緊皺的樣子忍俊不禁，伸手在那頭明亮的金髮上一陣亂揉，「休息一下吧，你也累了。」

說著又在頭上拍了兩下，「而且你可以不用那麼緊張，臉都紅透了。」

含著笑意的聲音讓邱鋒澤本來就跳得飛快的心臟驟然一緊，一時之間似是停止了跳動，血液奔騰地湧到胸口，在那之後又再度恢復了失控的律動，速度彷彿又比剛才快了千百倍。

邱鋒澤捂住臉頰試圖為他滾燙的皮膚降溫。

被、被發現了啊——

6

花了好一陣子的時間，邱鋒澤總算可以跟康復完全的一眾騎士們重聚。

以前，他是皇宮裡被受寵愛被受照顧的王子殿下，現在，他身上肩負著的是復國這個千斤重的使命。

他向他的騎士們說出意願，他用力地握緊拳頭來讓自己不會發抖，因為他實在是害怕——他害怕一眾經驗豐富的老臣子會說他的想法是天荒夜譚，會嫌他是個什麼都不懂的黃毛小子，會對他這位君主投以不信任的冷淡目光——陳零九的手一直搭在他肩上，感受到了那份與他相互分享的體溫，邱鋒澤才稍稍地平靜下來。

「殿下，我們等你這句話好久了——」從父王年輕時代就一路侍奉著皇宮的騎士團長顫抖著開口，率領著眾人向邱鋒澤行以單膝下跪的禮儀，這個代表著臣服的畫面讓邱鋒澤頓時鼻子一酸，差一點又要落下淚來。

「謝謝你們，真的謝謝你們...」邱鋒澤馬上上前扶起了騎士們，語氣已不禁帶著點哽咽，發酸的眼眸對上了那人濕潤的雙眼，邱鋒澤這才發覺，原來那個英姿勃發領著受傷的他一路從皇宮突破重圍來到這裡的騎士，在脫下了戎裝後，也只不過是一個帶點滄桑又敵不過歲月的凡人而已。

他們同樣會為了思念而忍耐不住哭泣。

他何德何能啊，可以擁有這群忠心耿耿的人。

或許這就是他那個勤政愛民的家人在到達天上前，留給他那份最好的禮物吧。

但復國，終歸是一件需要從長計議的大事，更何況他們的實力與現在霸佔著皇宮的一群人相比，簡直就是差天共地。

然而值得慶幸的是，村莊裡的不少人都是曾經擔任過王室要職的人，他們因為想要遠離煙火而在退役後選擇搬到這個與世隔絕的村子，但在這種緊急的危難時刻，卻成為了可以提供豐富經驗的可靠後援。而父王生前成功的外交政策也讓他們素來結交了不少友好的盟國，在派出的探子回報中，有不少人都表示願意在他們需要之時伸出援手。

復國一事要成功尚有漫長的路途，但總算不是遙遙無期了。

那天，在日復一日了無新意的情報中，一個讓邱鋒澤既期待又懼怕得全身顫慄的消息傳來了——有敵軍，有敵軍正在逼緊他們。

對方是一隊只有不夠二十人的查探隊伍，目前在樹林的深處設了營，依照探子查探的情報得知，他們不像是衝著村莊裡邱鋒澤一行人而來的。

原來在叛亂發生後，王城內部的管治出現了分歧，篡位成功的大臣終日沉浸在權力的傲慢中，只顧拉攏一眾貴族縱情玩樂，對偏遠落後的地區完全不屑一顧，但外族的領主卻野心勃勃地想要擴展版圖，無法與王室得到共識，他們只好偷偷地派出自己的人馬偵察，試圖得到更多邊界的情報。

一旁的陳零九說道，「那片樹林是村莊的天然大屏障，一般人很難找得到這裡，更何況是完全不熟悉附近地理環境的外族。」

其他人也附議，「要是真的想發動攻擊，他們的裝備也未免太少了。看來，現在是敵人在明，我們在暗。」

的確，這或許是一個他們能反將一軍的好機會。邱鋒澤眉頭深鎖，手指在桌上無意識地來回敲打著，是他認真陷入思考時的習慣。不久，那幾隻躁動的手指變成了一個結實的拳頭，砰的一聲落在桌上發出一聲充滿威嚴的聲響，他命令道，「這次由我們這邊先發動攻擊，可以利用對方不熟悉環境的弱點在夜裡出奇不意地偷襲，留下對方的探子當我方俘虜，其他的，一個也不留。」

邱鋒澤抬眼，掃視在場的所有人，最後對上了陳零九信誓旦旦的眼眸點了點頭，「諸位，這一戰，只勝不許敗。」

7

因為不知道對方會何時找到這裡，這次的準備必須快馬加鞭。

每個人都發揮所長積極備戰，儘管這次的行動未必稱得上是一場正式的戰鬥，但對邱鋒澤他們來說，卻是至關重要的第一步。然而在實戰上還是初出茅廬的邱鋒澤在下達了指揮命令後，霎時就好像失去了用武之地。部下體貼他年紀輕輕又是初次出戰，在發動偷襲的前一晚還特意叮嚀他早點休息。

「怎麼還不睡？」陳零九剛結束了與騎士們的切磋練習回家，一踏入家門就看到了邱鋒澤盤著雙腳坐在壁爐前的身影，安靜的側臉讓人看不出情緒，「鋒澤，很緊張嗎？」

「嗯，當然緊張啊。」邱鋒澤坦率地承認，陳零九坐在他的身旁，身上還沾著街上絲絲涼快的霧氣，「我又不像你那麼厲害可以跟大家交流特訓，大家都只會叫我好好休息而已...」

他撇著嘴，在陳零九眼裡就像是個被搶走糖果而氣鼓鼓的小孩，陳零九忍不住笑了出來，「大家都是心疼你啊。」

邱鋒澤不說話，帶著委屈地別過了臉，陳零九聳聳肩，只好伸手拍拍那人的腦袋，「好了，明天晚上就要出發了，要好好休息倒是真的。」

邱鋒澤回頭，映照著壁爐火光的眼眸亮晶晶的，「那...你可以彈安眠曲給我聽嗎？」

陳零九知道他在說哪一首，邱鋒澤剛在這家房子醒來的時候，陳零九就是在彈奏著那首古老的歌謠。在過去無數個夜晚，當邱鋒澤在夢中被烈火的夢魘所追趕，被血腥的回憶所糾纏至半夜驚醒的時候，陳零九也是彈奏著這首他最喜歡、充滿了童年回憶的歌曲來使他再度入眠。

平日持著武器健壯的手此刻正溫柔地撥弄琴弦，與琴身引發的共嗚在房間裡迴盪著，溫柔安寧的旋律緩緩撫平著他的心，他一切的不安、緊張、焦急與激動慢慢地融化，最後化成了一灘軟軟的水。

結尾的音符在空氣中顫動著，邱鋒澤忍不住就想，陳零九這個人身上到底是有著何種魔力，連他曾經最懼怕最抗拒的火焰，也能在那人的襯托下變成了代表著希望的光芒，連那在壁爐裡劈啪燃燒的聲音，此刻也成為了安眠曲最美妙的伴奏。

「零九，我有時候會想，上天為什麼要讓我經歷這一切，」邱鋒澤輕輕地開口，眼眶在不知不覺中竟帶著濕潤，「現在我明白了，這一切最大的意義，就是讓我遇見了你。」

8

他們在溫暖的火光映照下接吻，是誰先主動的已經不重要了。邱鋒澤之前就曾經想過，想過陳零九的唇看上去很飽滿，吻起來不知道會是什麼樣的感覺。

如今他嘗到了，是美酒般香醇，是果實般甜美。

他們的吻從一開始小心翼翼的觸碰演變成熱烈的交纏也只不過是瞬間的事，他們的關係就如大海與魚，互相索求，互相依賴，誰也離不開誰。

那略帶粗糙的手在邱鋒澤身上泛起了一陣陣顫慄，他從逃出了皇宮後身上就開始多了很多深深淺淺的傷痕，有在惡夢當天所得的燒傷，有在最近特訓中所受到的擦傷，雪白的皮膚上留下了一道道參差不齊的疤痕，陳零九以他最飽含愛意的親吻一遍一遍地替他療傷，從頭到腳。

那種彷彿被人捧在了手心上憐愛的感覺讓邱鋒澤幾欲流淚，他放任自己打開身體的全部，手捧著陳零九的臉，態度幾乎懇切，「零九，你不用顧慮我的——」

那人搖搖頭，在邱鋒澤的眉間、眼角和嘴邊落下一個個繾綣的親吻，「不要這樣說，鋒澤，」陳零九貼住他的嘴角，邱鋒澤看懂了那人眼中隱忍的不捨，「你不會知道你究竟有多麼的美好。」

他呢喃著，以近乎是虔誠的姿態，「你就是我們的希望啊。」

在被填滿的瞬間，疼痛、酸漲與酥麻一併如海浪襲來，溺在了裡面的邱鋒澤頓時迷失了方向，他著急地抓過陳零九的手，與那人十指相扣，他的聲音被撞得斷斷續續，「明天晚上...你、你絕不能離開我身邊...」

陳零九以一記深入的衝撞與濃烈的親吻回應他，「遵命，我的殿下——」

9

拂曉抵達。

邱鋒澤一行人穿上了戎裝，整裝待發。

他們會先到樹林的一處設立陣營，伺機而動，待夜幕降臨之時，就是他們一舉攻入對方陣地的時刻。

「王子殿下。」一把軟乎乎的聲音突然叫停了他的腳步，邱鋒澤回過頭來，看到一個白白胖胖的小女孩。

那人手上拿了一個布製的護身符，正掂起腳尖努力地想要把東西遞給他，邱鋒澤馬上蹲下來，讓自己的視線與小孩持平，「謝謝你。」

護身符上繡著平安兩字，簡單的設計卻蘊含著最濃厚的心意，小孩綻開一個開朗的笑容，用她天真爛漫的聲音說道，「王子殿下要快點打倒壞人，然後快快地回家喔！」

回家。

對啊，他有家可以回了。

「當然，我很快就會回來了。」

他拍拍小孩的頭，然後抬頭看向女孩身後的婦人，點了點頭，「這段時間，村子就拜託你們了。」

「是的，王子殿下...」婦人的臉上是禁不住的憂慮與擔心，「請你們一定要平安歸來。」

那人皺著眉頭的臉卻莫名地讓邱鋒澤鬆一口氣，身體彷彿湧上無窮的勇氣，因為他認得，那個表情，是一份來自母親的溫暖。

出戰的一行人已經在村莊的出口蓄勢待發了，陳零九牽著他的馬等待著他，那人披著一件長及小腿的紅色披風，黑色的皮革長靴，腰間別著藏在劍鞘裡鋒利危險的配劍，沉著挺拔的樣子，英姿煥發。

他向邱鋒澤伸出了手，一瞬之間有很多畫面在腦海中一閃而過——這一隻手，從初次見面開始，就給了他無比的力量、可貴的希望與強大的溫柔，是他在絕望低谷中結實粗壯的繩索，是他在漫漫黑暗長夜中耀眼的曙光。

邱鋒澤握住陳零九的手，借著那人的助力輕盈地躍上馬背，然後那人走到他身旁，輕輕一跨也坐在了旁邊的馬上。馬兒吆喝一聲，宣告著牠也已經做好萬全的準備。

太陽到達了地平線上，暖黃金紅的光彩被普照的陽光取代，在金色的光芒下，他們的前路被映照得特別筆直、遼闊。

「王子殿下，祝我們旗開得勝。」

Don't be afraid

Daybreak has come

END


End file.
